Bambi's Teenage Years
by rippetoe38
Summary: This tells my version of Bambi's life as a teenage fawn. (Not finished)


Bambi and Flower are together in the forest and decide to go to a cave.

Bambi: Which cave are we going to, Flower?

Flower points to the left.

Flower: That one!

Bambi looks at the left cave.

Bambi: (Gasp)

Bambi stares into the darkness of the cave and sees things that scare him.

Bambi: I don't know, Flower. That looks awful scary.

Flower: Well, you're brave. Aren't you, Bambi?

Bambi: Yeah, but not that brave. (Shivers)

Flower: That's ok, Bambi. I understand. Now that I think about it, it does look scary.

Bambi: Yeah. (Nervous laugh)

Flower points to the right.

Flower: Let's go to that cave.

Bambi looks at the right cave.

Bambi: That looks much better.

Bambi and Flower walk towards the right cave.

Flower: Bambi, can you go in there first to make sure it's safe?

Bambi: Yeah! Sure, Flower!

Flower: Thanks, Bambi.

Bambi walks in and looks around when suddenly, a small earthquake happens and the entrance to the cave is blocked by rocks and Bambi is trapped inside. Or so he thinks.

Bambi: Go get help, Flower!

Flower: Don't worry Bambi! I'm getting help!

Flower goes to get help. Bambi hears sniffing as a wolf pack comes around the corner.

Wolf leader: Get ready to die, little deer! Hahahahaha!

Bambi: HELP!

The wolf pack runs at Bambi as a family of skunks arrives.

Dad skunk: Leave him alone or we'll come down there and spray you!

Bambi looks up at the skunk family and smiles at them and they smile back at him as the wolf pack looks up at the skunk family and runs away in fear.

Dad skunk: See kids? Even the young prince needs help sometimes.

The skunk family walks over to Bambi.

Skunk dad: Why are you here, Bambi?

Bambi: If i'm trespassing, i'm sorry.

Skunk dad: Don't worry, Bambi. You're not trespassing.

Bambi: Whew! Good!

Skunk kid: Bambi, we know how you hate the smell of skunk spray.

Bambi: Yeah. That stuff smells really awful.

Skunk kid: So, we're gonna smell up the place with our spray! Hahahahaha!

Bambi becomes afraid.

Bambi: (Gasp)

Skunk dad: No we won't, son! Bambi is the young prince and an innocent deer! He has done nothing to deserve getting sprayed! Now you've terrified him with the thought of us spraying him! You have something to say!

Skunk kid: I'm sorry, Bambi. I hope you don't hate me.

Bambi: I'm not mad. I forgive you.

Skunk kid: Thanks, Bambi.

Bambi: I was just walking through the forest with my friend who's a skunk named Flower. We were coming to this cave and Flower asked me to go into the cave and check it out because he was scared. I agreed to go into the cave first to make sure it was safe. But once I went inside, a small earthquake happened and the cave entrance got blocked by rocks and that's how I got trapped in here. I don't wanna be trapped in here forever.

Bambi becomes afraid and begins to cry.

Bambi: I just wanna go back to the woods!

Dad skunk: Don't be afraid, Bambi. You're not trapped. We know another way out of here.

Bambi stops crying.

Bambi: You do?

Dad skunk: Yes. Just follow us.

Bambi: Ok!

Bambi follows the skunk family as they lead him out of the cave.

Bambi: Thanks for saving me from the wolves and leading me out of the cave. I really appreciate it.

Dad skunk: You're welcome, Bambi.

Flower arrives.

Flower: Oh. Hi, Bambi. I see that other skunks have already rescued you. I couldn't find anyone in the area. So, I came back to see what I could do to save you.

Bambi: Thank you, Flower. They saved me from a wolf pack.

Skunk dad: Well Bambi, we're gonna go home. Bye.

Bambi: Bye.

The skunk family leaves, Flower goes home, and Bambi takes a walk and walks up to a bear cub without realizing. Bambi sniffs.

Bambi: Eww. It smells like a bear got sprayed by a skunk.

The bear cub suddenly turns around.

Bear cub: (Roars)

Bambi: YIKES!

Bambi falls over and shivers.

Bear cub: What's wrong, little deer?! Did I scare you?

Bambi: Ye… Yes.

Bear cub: Do I smell?!

Bambi: Uhh.

Bear cub: I'll have you know I got sprayed by a skunk yesterday.

Bambi: Oh. That's why you smell. But, you don't smell as bad as a skunk that has just sprayed. That just smells awful. One time, I was with a skunk and he sprayed, accidentally killing a plant and smelling up the place for about six seconds. Then, the awful smell was gone. I was glad to be breathing fresh air again instead of skunked up air. How did you get sprayed?

Bear cub: Yesterday, I smelled a dead weasel.

Bambi: Ewww. I hate the smell of dead animals!

Bear cub: Well, you find disgusting because you're a herbivore.

Bambi: I eat stuff like grass, flowers, and plants. I don't have a desire to kill.

Bear cub: I was attracted to the smell so I followed it. Then, I encountered a skunk eating the weasel. I told him that if he didn't move away from the weasel, I was going to kill him. Well, he didn't like that and he sprayed me. I guess you don't do that to a skunk.

Bambi: No, you don't. I'm friends with the skunks. They wouldn't...

The bear cub knocks Bambi over and starts attacking him.

Bambi: HELP!

Faline and Flower are walking together in a field when they hear Bambi scream for help and see him being attacked by the bear cub.

Faline and Flower: (Gasp) Bambi!

Bambi: HELP!

Flower: Don't worry, Faline. I'll save him.

Faline: Be careful, Flower!

Flower runs over to Bambi and the bear cub and stands still and the bear cub knocks Bambi back and forth on the grass.

Bear cub: (Roars)

Bambi: FLOWER, DO SOMETHING!

Flower turns his butt towards the bear cub.

Flower: You wanna smell another skunk bomb, bear cub?!

Bear cub: No! I'm getting out of here!

The bear cub lets go of Bambi and runs away. Bambi starts breathing heavily.

Flower: Are you ok, Bambi?

Bambi: Yes. Thank you, Flower.

Flower: You're welcome, Bambi.

Bambi: Flower?

Flower: Yes, Bambi?

Bambi: What's a skunk bomb?

Flower: It's when my spray smells it's worst.

Bambi: Oh.

Flower: Bambi.

Bambi: Yeah, Flower?

Flower: I'm the skunk that sprayed him yesterday.

Bambi: Really?

Flower: Yes.

Bambi: Uhh. You… You ate...

Flower: Yes. I ate that weasel.

Flower gives Bambi a hungry look.

Bambi: (Gulp)

Flower: We skunks eat dead deer too y'know.

This strikes fear within Bambi as his heart beats rapidly.

Bambi: Sorry, Flower. I gotta go!

Bambi runs away then stops when he thinks he's safe. Bambi goes inside an abandoned cave.

Flower (To himself): I hope Bambi doesn't think i'm actually gonna kill and eat him. I'm not gonna kill and eat my friends.

Bambi: Whew! I'm glad i'm a deer. We deer are pretty fast.

Flower sprints over to Bambi, trapping him in the cave. Bambi gets down on the cave floor, ducks his head, puts his front legs on the top of his head, and shivers.

Bambi: Please don't kill and eat me, Flower! I don't taste good!

Flower: Oh, nonsense!

Bambi: Please don't, Flower.

Flower: Bambi, please calm down. I'm not gonna kill and eat you.

Bambi: You're not?

Flower: No!

Bambi: Whew! Good!

Faline arrives.

Faline: Bambi! Are you alright?

Bambi: Yes.

Faline: Good!

Bambi, Faline, and Flower all leave the cave.

Bambi, Faline, and Flower all smell a bear.

The leaves on a bush rustle.

Bambi and Faline: Uh-oh.

Flower: Don't worry, guys. I've got you. You might wanna hold your nose.

Bambi and Faline hold their noses as Flower turns his butt towards the bush. A tiny bear cub comes out of the bush. Bambi and Faline realize it's just a tiny bear cub. Flower gets in position to spray completely unaware of the bear cub's size when Bambi suddenly knocks him away from the bear cub and puts a rock in front of his butt in case he sprays. Flower doesn't spray.

Faline : Aww! He's so cute!

Faline starts approaching the bear cub.

Bambi: Careful, Faline. There could be a mother nearby.

Faline: Oh yeah. I forgot.

A mother bear arrives.

Mother bear: Hi, kids. Did you see a bear cub come over here?

Bambi: Yes, ma'am. He's right here.

Bambi hands the bear cub over to the mother bear.

Mother bear: Thank you, fawn.

Bambi: You're welcome, ma'am.

The mother bear leaves with her cub. Flower accidentally farts on Bambi.

Bambi: Ewww! Flower!

Flower: Sorry, Bambi! I didn't mean to do that!

Bambi: You know, I think we outta be enemies! I don't think a deer is even supposed to be around a skunk!

Bambi starts walking away. Flower runs in front of Bambi.

Bambi: Ah!

Bambi falls over and shivers. Flower lifts his tail and aims his butt at Bambi's face.

Faline: (Gasp) Please don't spray him, Flower!

Flower: Please stay out of this, Faline. Now do you really wanna be enemies with me, Bambi?!

Bambi: No.

Flower: That's what I thought. True friends don't separate easily.

Faline: Bambi, i'm proud of you. You saved that bear cub from getting sprayed.

Bambi: Thanks, Faline.

Faline: You're welcome, Bambi.

Bambi: Faline, do I smell like a skunk?

Faline sniffs Bambi.

Faline: No. You smell like a buck.

Bambi: Whew! Good! I wanna smell good for you.

A buck arrives.

Buck: Bambi, your dad needs you.

Bambi: Uh-oh.

Faline: Don't worry, Bambi. You're probably not in trouble.

Bambi: Yeah, you're probably right.

Bambi follows the buck home.

Great Prince: Bambi, I have something to attend to and I need you to watch over the forest while i'm gone. Can you do it?

Bambi: I don't know, sir. We never practiced this. I don't know if i'm capable.

Great Prince: I believe in you, Bambi. It's about time you believe in yourself. It's hard for me to believe in you when you don't believe in yourself.

Bambi: Yes, sir.

The Great Prince leaves. Bambi starts walking around the forest.

Bambi: Everything looks good around here. I'm really nervous because dad and I have never practiced this. So, I don't know what to do.

Bambi walks by a pond and sees a skunk confronting a bear.

Bambi: I better get moving. I don't want to be mistaken for…

Bambi slips on a rock.

Bambi: Whoa!

Bambi falls on his back in the pond.

Skunk: (Gasp) I think someone's in trouble!

Bambi: Ow.

Bambi sees a skunk running towards him and tries to run away but finds out he's stuck.

The skunk sits on Bambi's belly. Bambi becomes afraid.

Bambi (Whining) Please don't spray me! I'm not your enemy!

Skunk: Don't be afraid, fawn. I'm not gonna spray you.

Bambi: Good. Can you help me out here? I'm stuck.

Skunk: Sure!

Bambi: Thanks.

Skunk: You're welcome.

The skunk yanks on Bambi's tail.

Bambi: OW!

Skunk: Oops! Sorry! Wrong part!

The skunk manages to pull Bambi out of the mud and Bambi and the skunk walk out of the pond.

Bambi: Thanks for pulling me out of the mud.

Skunk: You're welcome, fawn. What's your name?

Bambi: Bambi.

Skunk: I don't know why but, that name seems familiar.

Bambi: I'm the Young Prince.

Skunk: Oh yeah! That's why you seemed familiar.

Bambi: Sorry to leave you skunk but, i'm taking the role of the Great Prince today. He's busy.

Skunk: Ok, Bambi! See you another time.

Thirty minutes later.

The Great Prince arrives and ignores Bambi. Bambi starts to cry.

Bambi: Dad?

The Great Prince continues to ignore Bambi. Bambi goes deeper into the woods and sniffs the air.

Bambi: Aaahhh! I love the smell of the forest!

A group of bears shows up.

Bears: And we love the smell of a fresh deer!

Bambi: Uh-oh.

The bears immediately pounce on Bambi and try to kill him but Bambi yells for help and Flower runs over immediately and sprays another skunk bomb.

Bears: Yuck! That's the last time we try to hurt that fawn! He might be friends with that skunk!

Flower: We are friends!

Bears: Oh.

Flower laughs.

Flower gets worried when Bambi doesn't get up.

Flower: Bambi, are you alright?

Bambi (muffled): Yes.

Flower: Good.

Bambi's speech is muffled because he has his face in the dirt after Flower sprayed.

Bambi (muffled): I've never smelled anything so awful! I threw my face in the dirt as soon as I smelled your spray! I can't smell anything when my face is in the dirt.

Flower: I'm sorry, Bambi! I had to save you! You were gonna die!

Bambi (muffled): I know, Flower. Don't feel bad. Your spray may smell but, we're still friends.

Flower: Good!

Bambi gets up.

Bambi: Thanks for saving me, Flower! Even though you sprayed!

Flower: You're welcome, Bambi!

Bambi: C'mon. Let's go.

Flower: Ok, Bambi.

Bambi and Flower start walking through the woods when Bambi smells deer corn.

Bambi: Do you smell something, Flower?

Flower: No, Bambi.

Bambi: I do.

Bambi sniffs.

Bambi: It smells like deer corn.

Bambi gets excited.

Bambi: C'mon, Flower!

Flower laughs.

Flower: Alright, Bambi!

Bambi and Flower start running to the deer corn when Flower goes into another patch of weeds to use the bathroom and Bambi turns around and doesn't see Flower.

Bambi: Uh-oh. Flower's gone.

Bambi starts looking for Flower.

Bambi: Flower! Flower!

Flower hears Bambi calling for him.

Bambi: Flower, Where are you?!

Flower: Over here, Bambi!

Bambi sees Flower wave his front right paw from behind weeds. Bambi runs over to Flower.

Bambi: Whew! I'm glad you're alive! What are doing in these weeds?

Flower: I just had to go to the bathroom. I didn't wanna do it in public.

Bambi: Flower, we're animals. We don't have bathrooms. We just go.

Flower: I know, Bambi. I just wanted to go here.

Bambi rolls his eyes.

Bambi: Are you ready to go?

Flower: Yes.

Bambi and Flower go to the deer corn and find a fawn suit in a box.

Bambi: Wow! I'm gonna read the box. I'm gonna sniff it first though.

Bambi sniffs the box.

Bambi: The deer corn is in the suit. I can smell it.

Bambi starts reading the box.

Bambi (reading) The future is now. Introducing the fawn testing suit. Skunks will spray to defend their selves. They are not spraying at the fawn. Don't make the fawn smell that. Skunks smell awful.

Bambi (to himself): Well, only when they spray.

Bambi continues to read the box.

Bambi (reading): Put the mask over it's mouth and nose. This way, it will still be able to breathe without smelling a single skunk. The mask is connected to an oxygen tank so the fawn will be able to breathe through it. There's a compartment in the suit so the fawn's friend can be with it. The compartment is big enough to fit a full-grown rabbit.

Bambi: Flower, i'm gonna get in the suit. When I get in, can you shut it for me?

Flower: Sure, Bambi.

Bambi: Thanks.

Flower: You're welcome.

Bambi gets in the suit and Flower shuts it for him.

Bambi: If you want to get in the suit, you can, Flower.

Flower: Thanks, Bambi!

Bambi: You're welcome, Flower.

Flower gets in the suit's compartment and shuts the door to it.

Bambi: Alright. Now i'm gonna eat the deer corn.

Thumper sees the suit and thinks it's a monster.

Thumper: I'm gonna get you, monster!

Thumper jumps high. Bambi and Flower look up.

Bambi and Flower: Uh-oh.

Thumper punches the suit.

Bambi and Flower: Ow!

Thumper picks the suit up and swings it against a tree.

Bambi and Flower: Ow!

Thumper picks up the suit and throws it towards a lake.

Bambi: Uh-oh. Flower, put on your oxygen mask! We're going underwater!

Bambi and Flower put on their oxygen masks and the suit goes underwater and floats back up five minutes later. Flower passes out.

Bambi: Help! I have an unconscious skunk and I don't know if he's okay!

Thumper hears the suit calling for help.

Thumper: Huh? Why does the suit sound like Bambi?

Thumper opens the suit and sees Bambi and Flower in it.

Thumper: Uh-oh.

Bambi comes out of the suit with an unconscious Flower. I didn't realize you guys were in the suit.

Bambi: It's ok, Thumper.

Flower wakes up and looks at Bambi.

Flower: Bambi, Who threw us?

Bambi: Thumper.

Flower gives Thumper a furious look and points his butt at him.

Thumper: Please don't spray, Flower! I didn't see you guys in there! Honest!

Flower: Help me out, Bambi!

Bambi sees a terrified look on Thumper's face.

Bambi: No! You are being a bully and I will not stand for it!

Flower: Fine then! I'll just take care of him myself!

Thumper runs over to Bambi.

Thumper: C'mon, Bambi. Let me hop onto your back and let's get out of here.

Bambi lowers his back and lets Thumper hop onto him. Flower grunts.

Bambi: Hang on tight, Thumper!

Bambi bolts away from Flower with Thumper on the back of his neck. Bambi stops running once he and Thumper are five miles away from Flower.

Thumper: Gee, Bambi. Skunks are awful mean.

Bambi: Thumper, most likely Flower's just mad. He's usually nice. Just give him some time.

Flower: One day, i'll spray them both! Thumper for throwing Bambi and I and Bambi for betraying me!

Faline is eating in the woods near Bambi and Thumper when suddenly, a mountain goat bucks her.

Faline: OW!

Mountain goat: Get off my property, little girl! That's my grass!

Faline: But sir, I'm hungry.

Mountain goat: I don't care! Get out of my part of the woods. And if you don't, I have a skunk to help me out!

The skunk comes out as the mountain goat holds Faline in place.

Faline: Help!

Bambi hears Faline.

Bambi: (Gasp) Faline!

Bambi starts running over to Faline.

Skunk: Wait. Is that a kid you're holding for me to spray?!

Mountain goat: Uhh.

The skunk throws Faline away from the mountain goat and farts on the mountain goat.

Mountain goat: (Sniffs) Man. I've smelled rotting meat before but nothing smells as bad as a skunk when one sprays or farts.

The skunk rescues Faline and leaves the mountain goat.

Skunk: You're safe now, fawn.

Faline: Thanks for saving me, skunk.

Skunk: You're welcome, fawn.

The skunk sees Bambi running towards Faline. The skunk points his tail at Bambi. Bambi gasps and starts to turn around.

Faline: Bambi, come back! Skunk, don't spray him! He's my friend!

Bambi: Ok! I'm coming!

Skunk: Oh. I'm not gonna spray you, fawn! You can come back!

Bambi arrives.

Bambi: So skunk, You thought you couldn't trust me. Huh?

Skunk: Well. It's just. Wait. I know who you are! You're the young prince!

Bambi: Yes, I am!

Skunk: I just farted on a mountain goat that tried to get me to spray your friend just because she was eating the grass on his property. Some just don't get it. Some herbivores think that just because they don't hunt for meat means that they can't smell skunk spray or fart. Well they can. It doesn't matter what color your nose is. Black, Pink, or white. You're gonna know that we skunks smell when we spray or fart whether you're a carnivore, a herbivore, or an omnivore.

Bambi: Yeah, I know. I have a friend who's a skunk and last month, he farted on accident and it smelled terrible.

Skunk: So you've experienced the smell of skunk fart first hand.

Bambi: Yes. (Shivers) It's awful.

Skunk: I bet. A while back, there was a fight between a group of great-horned owls and a group of mounting goats. The mountain goats were winning when all of a sudden, the great-horned owls got a skunk in a ball shape and rolled him over to the mountain goats and the skunk farted on them and they surrendered. The great-horned owls now own the land where the battle was fought. No one's gone up against them since. One time, a fawn was going over to their land to eat with no intentions of challenging them and they decided to be jerks and scare him off.

Bambi: Did they use the skunk for that?

Skunk: No. They scared the fawn off by flying around him and making noises at him.

Bambi: Oh.

Flower arrives.

Flower: SPRAY THEM BOTH!

Bambi: (Gasp)

Skunk: Why?

Flower: THEY BETRAYED ME!

Bambi: (Gasp) Flower, you know that's not true!

Skunk: Well, Young Prince. Punishment must be given when it's deserved. It doesn't matter how high in royalty you are.

Bambi: (Gulp)

The skunk gets in spraying position and points his butt right at Bambi's nose.

Skunk: Are you ready, Young Prince?

Bambi gives a signal to Thumper to push Flower and the skunk away. Thumper charges at Flower and pushes him away.

Bambi: I'm ready, skunk.

Thumper charges at the skunk and pushes him away from Bambi. The skunk doesn't spray.

Skunk: What's your problem, rabbit?! Trying to save the Young Prince from his deserved punishment!

Flower: What the heck, Thumper?!

Thumper: Just listen! Please! Earlier today, I was walking through the forest and I saw what looked like a monster and I attacked. Then, I heard the monster crying for help. I ran over and saw that it was just a suit. I opened the suit and found my friends Bambi the deer (The Young Prince) and Flower the skunk in there. Bambi climbed out wanting help reviving Flower. Then, Flower woke up by himself. He asked Bambi who threw them and he said I did. Flower then threatened to spray me. I begged him not to but, he wouldn't listen. Then, Bambi saved me by lowering his head so I could ride on his neck and running out of there and Flower didn't spray us. Guys, i'm sorry. I… I didn't notice you guys in the suit... until it was too late.

Thumper starts to cry.

Thumper: I'm sorry.

Bambi: Skunk, can I go over to Thumper?

Skunk: Yeah sure, Bambi.

Bambi goes over to Thumper and hugs him. Thumper hugs Bambi.

Bambi: I forgive you, Thumper.

Flower looks at the skunk.

Flower: Don't spray them. They don't deserve it.

Skunk: Ok.

Flower runs over to Thumper and hugs him. Thumper hugs Flower.

Flower: I forgive you too, Thumper.

Thumper: Thanks, guys!

Bambi and Flower: You're welcome, Thumper!

Three hours later.

Bambi and Thumper walk onto skunk grounds when all of a sudden, a skunk stops them by pointing his tail at them.

Skunk: I suggest you both surrender now!

Bambi and Thumper surrender.

Skunk: What are you kids doing on our grounds?!

Bambi: Sir, we had no idea these were your grounds. We were just taking a walk through the forest.

Skunk: Only skunks are allowed on these grounds. The master would like to see you. He demands to see any kids who are not skunks caught on our grounds.

Bambi and Thumper are escorted to the skunk master.

Skunk Master: Hello kids!

Bambi and Thumper: Hello, sir.

Skunk Master: What were you kids doing on our grounds?! You're not skunks!

Bambi: We were just taking a walk and we were forced to surrender.

Skunk Master: Surround them!

Skunks surround Bambi and Thumper.

Skunk Soldier: Don't even think about escaping!

Skunk Master: Gently escort the fawn to my resting place and the rabbit off the grounds! They mean no harm! Do not hurt or spray them!

Skunk Soldier: Yes, sir!

Thumper is escorted off the skunk grounds and Bambi is escorted to the skunk master's resting place. Five minutes later, the skunk master arrives.

Skunk Master: What's your name, fawn?

Bambi: Bambi.

Skunk Master: You may not know but, our guard that caught you is sensitive.

Bambi: Why?

Skunk Master: He takes his job very seriously.

Bambi: Oh.

Skunk Master: He looks for predators sniffing for us. They're not sniffing for our stink. They're sniffing for a meat smell on us.

Bambi: Oh yeah. I smell that whenever i'm around my skunk friend. His name is Flower.

Skunk Master: Oh. He's our guard's son. Wait. You're the young prince!

Bambi: Yes.

Skunk Master: Soldiers, get him off the grounds now! Bambi, consider us your enemies! Your deer strike team will be ran off!

Bambi: But sir, we deer aren't interested in going to war with you.

Skunk Master: Liar!

Bambi starts to cry.

Bambi (crying): We've been allies for so long.

The skunk master touches Bambi's nose.

Skunk Master: Please leave, Bambi. We will talk later.

Bambi: Yes, sir.

Bambi is gently escorted off the skunk grounds.

Bambi: I heard one of the guards is sensitive.

Skunk Soldier: Not as sensitive as your nose.

Bambi sighs. One hour later, Bambi's with Faline as he tries to figure out how to get the skunks back on his side not knowing why they turned on him as he hears a cry for help.

Bambi: It's Ronno. I don't wanna help him.

Faline: Bambi, I know you hate him but, he needs your help.

Bambi: Ugh! Fine!

Bambi runs over to Ronno.

Bambi: This better not be a trick to get Faline from me! I guard her with my life!

A bigger buck fawn sends Bambi flying into the water.

Faline: BAMBI!

Faline runs into the water and pulls Bambi out of it. Bambi coughs.

Faline: Are you alright, Bambi?!

Bambi: (Coughs) Yes.

The bigger buck fawn comes over angry. Faline stares at him in terror.

Buck Fawn: Hand her over!

Bambi: Run, Faline.

Faline: But.

Bambi: Run!

Faline runs away.

Bambi: You'll have to kill me to get to her!

Buck Fawn: Very well, young prince! ( Laughs in mockery)

The bigger buck fawn beats Bambi up and goes after Faline. Having no idea where Faline is, Bambi decides to help Ronno. After he helps Ronno, Bambi looks for Faline. Bambi finds Faline hiding in his old home.

Bambi: Faline!

Faline: Bambi!

Bambi runs into his old home.

Bambi: Faline, are you alright?

Faline: Yes.

Bambi: I think I know why the skunks turned on us. That fawn terrorized them.

Faline: Why didn't they spray him?

Bambi: He was too fast. I'm gonna get Flower. Stay here. We're going to the skunk master.

Bambi finds Flower at his home and the two go to the skunk grounds and gets stopped by the guard.

Skunk Guard: Why do you return with a skunk, Bambi?

Bambi: We would like to speak with your master.

Skunk Guard: Right this way.

Bambi and Flower follow the guard to the skunk master. The guard tells the skunk master why Bambi's on the grounds.

Skunk Master: Flower, you speak first.

Flower: You have wrongly accused Bambi of attacking this community.

Skunk Master: How so?

Flower: I know what happened. I remember seeing Bambi asleep when the attack happened. I also remember seeing the face of the attacker. Just like all of you, I was scared. The fawn who is guilty of the attack also attacked Bambi and another fawn. Showing no mercy.

Skunk Master: Consider us your allies, Bambi. Can you please bring in the fawn that terrorized us?

Bambi: Yes, sir.

Bambi and Flower leave the skunk grounds. The bigger buck fawn arrives.

Buck Fawn: Well, well! If it isn't the young prince and the little skunk!

Flower: How are you gonna get him, Bambi?

Bambi: Watch me, Flower!

Bambi bucks the bigger buck fawn in the throat. The bigger buck fawn gags and Bambi beats him up.

Flower (Talking to himself): Ouch!

Bambi: Now, you are coming with me!

Buck Fawn: No, i'm not!

Bambi: Flower, please help.

Flower walks over to the bigger buck fawn and points his butt at him.

Bambi: Come with me or it's the skunk!

Flower: Trust me! You don't wanna smell what comes out of me!

Buck Fawn: Fine. I'll come with you. Just please don't use the skunk.

Bambi and Flower escort the bigger buck fawn to the outside of the skunk community.

Bambi: We have him, sir.

Skunk Master: Well done, Bambi and Flower! Bring him in!

Bambi and Flower start pulling in the bigger buck fawn.

Buck Fawn: No! Please! Not the skunk master! Please! Not him!

Skunk Master: Shut up, kid!

The bigger buck fawn stares at the skunk master in terror.

Skunk Master: I'm going to have mercy on you this time! But if you terrorize this community ever again, You will be farted on by a skunk!

Buck Fawn: Yes, sir.

Skunk Master: Get him out of here!

Bambi and Flower escort the bigger buck fawn off the skunk grounds and start to return to the skunk master. An angry looking skunk approaches Bambi. Bambi backs up in fear.

Bully Skunk: I know what you did, young prince!

Bambi (Afraid): Skunk Master!

The skunk master runs over to Bambi and the bully skunk.

Skunk Master: Otto!

Bully Skunk: (Gasp)

Skunk Master: You leave him alone!

Bully Skunk: Yes, sir.

Bambi: Why did you approach me like that, Otto?

Otto the skunk: Because you're new. I remember our community getting attacked by a fawn. I thought you were guilty of it. But, I remember you escorting the real attacker. I'm sorry.

Bambi: I forgive you.

Bambi, Thumper, and Flower are walking near two mountain lions.

Thumper: I smell mountain lions.

Flower: Me too.

Bambi: Me too. And I think they smell us.

Mountain Lion #1: Do you smell a fawn and a rabbit?

Mountain Lion #2: Oh yeah I do!

Bambi: Uh oh.

Mountain Lion #1: Let's kill and eat them!

Bambi and Thumper scream in fear, run away, and hide in the woods. The mountain lions chase after them. Flower farts on the mountain lions.

Mountain Lion #1: Oh! The terrible stink! AHHHH!

Mountain Lion #2: Ewwwwwww! Skunk spray smells awful!

Flower: Relax! I didn't spray! I only farted on you! The smell will be gone in a short while! Maybe next time, you won't mess with my friends! Cause when you mess with them, you mess with me!

The smell goes away.

Mountain Lion #1 (Afraid): Please leave us alone! We won't mess with your friends ever again!

Flower: Good. Sometimes, it only takes a skunk fart to make kids obey.

Mountain Lion #2: But, we're not kids.

Flower: I know. I was just using kids as an example.

Mountain Lion #2: Oh.

Flower goes into the woods where Bambi and Thumper are hiding.

Bambi: Psst! Flower, over here!

Flower finds Bambi hiding in a bush and runs into it.

Flower (Whispering) Bambi, what's going on? Why are you hiding?

Bambi (Whispering): There's a rebel skunk out. I don't want to be…

The rebel skunk jumps in the bush and bites Bambi in the back. Bambi screams in pain and falls down.

Flower: Bambi!

The rebel skunk laughs.

Flower (Angry): You never do that to my friend!

Flower beats the rebel skunk up. Bambi gets up.

Flower: Bambi! Are you ok?

Bambi: Yes.

Rebel skunk: You stay back, deer! I'll spray!

Bambi: Calm down, rebel. I don't wanna fight.

Flower: You might not wanna do that! To him, skunk spray smells awful. But, he's brave! The smell of skunk spray might not stop him from attacking!

Rebel Skunk: He literally just told me he doesn't wanna fight.

Bambi: I want peace in this forest. I don't wanna fight a skunk.

Rebel Skunk: Ok.

The rebel skunk leaves.

Flower: Bambi! You're just gonna let him walk away?!

Bambi: I don't wanna get sprayed.

Flower: Oh. Sorry, Bambi. I understand. Let's go find Thumper!

Bambi: Ok.

Bambi and Flower look for Thumper.

Bambi: Thumper!

Thumper: Over here, Bambi!

Bambi runs over to Thumper.

Bambi: What's wrong?

Thumper: There's a monster after me!

Bambi looks around and sees something small.

Small Thing: Now. Where's that bunny? There's a skunk. (sniffs x3) Hmm… It didn't spray. If it did, it would've smelled awful. I smelled a skunk last week. I was gonna scare people but I smelled the skunk and left. I think it sprayed the ground just to repel me.

Bambi approaches the small thing.

Small thing: Aaahh! Please don't hurt me, young prince.

Bambi sniffs the small thing.

Bambi: Smells like a buck in a suit. Also, I can smell his fear.

Bambi lifts up a helmet and sees a small terrified buck fawn.

Bambi: Why are you scaring people?

Small Buck Fawn: I thought it would be funny. But, it's not.

Bambi: No, it's not. Do you realize you could've been killed?!

Small Buck Fawn: No, Young Prince. I was just playing around.

Bambi touches the small buck fawn's nose.

Bambi: Others don't see it that way.

Small Buck Fawn: I'm sorry.

Bambi: Please don't do this again. I would hate for someone to kill you because of this.

Small Buck Fawn: I won't, Young Prince. Please take your hoof off my nose.

Bambi stops touching the small buck fawn's nose.

Flower: I want to describe him to the deer and skunk communities. Bambi, what's the color of his eyes?

Bambi: Blue.

Flower: What's the color of his nose?

Bambi: Black.

Flower: What's the color of his fur?

Bambi: Light brown.

Flower: Ok, Bambi. By how you've described the fawn, he has blue eyes, A black nose, and light brown fur.

Small Buck Fawn: Yes. That's how I look. My eyes are blue, my nose is black, and my fur is light brown.

Bambi: Flower, test the sensitivity of his nose.

Flower: Alright, Bambi! Will do!

The small buck fawn becomes afraid.

Small Buck Fawn: (Gasp) Please don't spray! That smells really awful!

Bambi: Calm down. He's not gonna spray. He's only gonna put out something with a smell you'll like.

Small Buck Fawn: Good.

Flower: Bambi, cover his eyes.

Bambi covers the small buck fawn eyes.

Small Buck Fawn: Young Prince, please uncover my eyes! I can't see!

Bambi: Don't be afraid. We're forcing you to see with your nose.

Small Buck Fawn: Do you mean I have to smell what's around me instead of seeing it.

Bambi: Yes.

Small Buck Fawn: Oh, ok.

Flower rolls a salt block over to 150 feet away from Bambi and the small buck fawn.

Flower: Whew! Whatever that is, it's heavy! Ok, Bambi!

Bambi: Thanks, Flower! Sniff, kid.

The small buck fawn sniffs seven times.

Bambi: Do you smell anything?

Small Buck Fawn: Yeah! Whatever it is, it smells good!

Bambi: Go see what it is!

Bambi takes his hoofs off the small buck fawn's eyes. The small buck fawn sniffs three times.

Small Buck Fawn: The smell is strongest straight ahead of me.

The small buck fawn goes to the salt block and licks it.

Small Buck Fawn: Oh wow! This tastes really good!

Bambi: We're glad you like it! Right, Flower?

Flower: Yes, Bambi!

Bambi: What's your name, kid?

Small Buck Fawn: Otto.

Bambi: Well, Otto. Are you gonna scare people in that suit anymore?

Otto the deer: No.

Bambi: Good!

Thumper runs over to Bambi and Otto the deer.

Thumper: Guys!

Bambi: What's wrong, Thumper?

Thumper: I overheard some skunks! They're considering becoming enemies with the deer and starting a war!

Bambi: Uh-oh. I better go talk to the skunk master!

Bambi goes right to the skunk master.

Bambi: Sir?

Skunk Master: Hello, Bambi! Why are you here?

Bambi: Sir, was there ever a skunk master who wasn't a skunk?

Skunk Master: Yes, Bambi! When I was a kid, the community elected a jaguar to be the skunk master. My dad was running against the jaguar for skunk leader and lost. But, the jaguar was nice enough to let my dad be the instructor in the class for the kid skunks. Man, he didn't last a day. After he was elected, he was invited to watch the kid skunks practice spraying in case we ever went to war. Well once he got over there, the instructor (the skunk leader's dad) told the kid skunks to spray. I was one of the kid skunks. When we sprayed, we turned around and saw the jaguar with his eyes big and a disgusted look on his face. Not knowing that our spray stunk to animals that are not skunks, I asked what was wrong. He said, nothing, Adam.

Bambi: Who's Adam?

Skunk Master: That's my real name.

Bambi: Oh.

Skunk Master: Anyway. He stayed for more of the practice until he couldn't take the smell anymore. He yelled, i'm resigning! You stink! I ran away crying because my feelings were hurt. The jaguar chased me and pinned me to the ground. I threatened to spray and he begged me not to and explained in the most respectful way that he couldn't take my stink anymore. He said, Adam, i'm resigning from my role as the skunk master. Your dad is now the skunk master. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings back there. I was just cringing from the smell of your spray. I said, oh. Well, resigning is probably best for you. I mean you're not a skunk.

Bambi: Anyway. I came to tell you that a group of skunks is planning a war against the deer.

Bambi turns around and sees three teen porcupines.

Bambi: PORCUPINES!!!

Bambi starts to run away when fifteen skunks tackle him and hold him to the ground.

Bambi: What are you doing?! Can't you see that i'm trying to get away from the porcupines?!

Adult Skunk: Don't be afraid, Bambi. They're friendly.

Girl Porcupine: I hate how we sent the wrong message.

Skunk Master: Don't feel bad. He got quilled when he still had his spots.

Girl Porcupine: Oh. Well, I guess you really can't blame him for being afraid of us.

Bambi: Skunk Master. If you mainly want skunks on your army, why did you recruit three porcupines?

Skunk Master: They have one of the most sensitive noses in the forest. If we accidentally spray and they smell it, they'll just breathe the smell in and move on. Out of all the porcupines recruited by the previous skunk masters in the past, only one has complained about the smell of our spray. Eventually, he was fired from the army because our smell would keep him from quilling our enemies in war. Instead of going for a group of adult porcupines, I decided to go for a group of kids. They work good together as a team. The girl is the leader. She keeps her brothers in order.

Bambi: Oh.

Skunk Master: Bambi, these are battle-hardened porcupines.

Bambi: Well, they look pretty scary.

Skunk Master: Earlier, another skunk farted right in their faces as part of the process of becoming a non-deer non-skunk soldier. If you're a deer or a rabbit, you don't have to smell the skunk. But if you're a porcupine, cougar, bear, or wolverine, you have to smell the skunk. A porcupine is the only herbivore that has to smell the skunk.

Bambi: Why? Isn't that harsh for a herbivore like a porcupine? I mean I can see that skunk happening to something like a mountain lion or a bear that's working for you but a porcupine?

Skunk Master: Bambi, many years ago, a porcupine uprising was within the community. Those sensitive-nosed pests took over an entire skunk community. We farted on the porcupines and they surrendered and agreed to leave the community. The skunk farting on a porcupine is supposed to end any thoughts of rebellion.

Bambi: Oh.

Skunk Master: Bambi, i've already talked with your dad. You're staying with us for a while.

Bambi: But, I have to warn the rest of the deer!

Bambi turns around to leave and skunks get in front of him and get in spraying position. The porcupines leave.

Bambi: (Gasp) Please don't! I just want to warn my kind!

Skunk Master: Don't worry, Bambi. Your dad's taking care of that. Also, my porcupines have got your friends, your girlfriend, and your rival.

The porcupines bring in Otto the deer, Faline, Ronno, Thumper, and Flower. Bambi and Ronno fight and Amy grabs them.

Bambi (Afraid): Please don't quill us!

Amy: I won't if you quit fighting!

Bambi: Ok.

Skunk Master: Porcupines! I got you something to put over your nose. It keeps you from smelling skunk spray. You'll be siding with the deer in the war. I also made some of these to fit over a deer's nose. I also made one to fit over the rabbit's nose.

The skunk master puts the smell guards over the porcupine's noses. The boy porcupine puts the smell guard over Otto's nose. The second boy porcupine puts the smell guard over Faline's nose and he puts the other one over Ronno's nose. The girl porcupine puts the smell guard over Bambi's nose and she puts the other smell guard over Thumper's nose.

Skunk Master: Porcupines! Distribute the rest of the smell guards to the deer army!

Porcupines: Yes, sir!

At the rebel skunk camp, the leader goes over the objectives.

Rebel Skunk Leader: You are to spray any deer that dares to attack. And if possible, capture the young prince. He's too smart to even think about attacking us. But, we need to strike fear all across the forest.

The rebel skunks begin their march to the deer community. The porcupines distribute the rest of the smell guards to the deer army. One hour later, the rebel skunks start approaching the deer community. They see the deer and the three porcupines with smell guards over their noses.

Rebel Skunk Leader: Fall back! We can't win! They've got smell guards on!

Amy: Surrender or die!

Boy Porcupine #1 (Talking to himself): (Gasp) She dared to kill them!

Rebel Skunk Leader: We surrender. We will rejoin the skunk community.

Amy: Good choice!

Thirty Minutes Later, The porcupines arrive back at the skunk community.

Amy: We won, sir. The rebel skunks have decided to rejoin you.

Skunk Leader: Good. Well done, porcupines! Your bravery has given me and Bambi's kind a sense of security! Also porcupines, I recruited you because of your great sense of smell and the fact that you're practically born for combat unlike deer. I just looked at Bambi and decided fawns his age or younger aren't ready for combat. No offense, Bambi. I like to recruit kids over adults because of the fact that they're more likely to follow orders than an adult.

Bambi: Hey, Flower. Since everyone who's not a skunk has their smell guards on, why don't you fart to test them out?!

Skunk Leader: That sounds like a great idea! Why don't you, Flower?!

Flower: I don't know. Are you feeling ok, Bambi? You just asked me to fart. You don't usually ask me to fart.

Bambi: I know. Do it before we take our smell guards off.

Flower: Well. Ok! Here it comes!

Flower farts. Everyone who's not a skunk sniffs. No one smells Flower's fart.

Bambi: They work! I can't smell Flower's fart at all!

Amy: I can. Ewww!

Bambi: (Gasp) Uh-oh! Your smell guard must not be on right!

Flower: Oh! I knew I should not have farted! I'm sorry, Amy!

Amy: Just kidding! I can't smell Flower's fart either!

Bambi and Flower: Whew! Good!

Skunk Soldier: Amy, I need you to remove your smell guard and smell your daily skunk fart.

Amy: I can't do that, soldier! I only take orders from the skunk master! Besides, since when do I smell a skunk fart everyday?!

Skunk Master: You do not give orders, soldier! I gave her a smell guard to protect her nose from our farts! She does not have to smell a skunk fart everyday!

Skunk Soldier: I'm sorry, sir. I'll never do it again.

Skunk Master: You better not! Unless you want to get quilled, run our porcupines off, and get fired!

Bambi: Ouch!

Amy: But, sir. Why did you make me smell a skunk fart on my enlisting day? No offense but, I can't take the smell anymore.

Skunk Master: I made you smell a skunk fart to end any thoughts of rebellion, Amy.

Amy: Well sir, before then, I never smelled a skunk. So the smell was a hard hit to me. I used to be friends with some skunks that live near my place. I was horrified to meet them at first but, they showed they were friendly. They told me to hold my nose before they sprayed.

Bambi: Those skunks are very territorial. One day, I was just eating grass on their land and got chased off.

Amy takes off her smell guard and sniffs the air.

Amy: A skunk sprayed!

Bambi: How do you know?

Amy: I can smell it! Bambi, it smells like your friend Flower sprayed! I can tell because Flower has a unique smell to his spray!

Bambi: Flower!

Bambi starts running over to Flower.

Bambi: Flower!

Flower: Bambi, help!

Bambi looks into the distance and sees dogs chasing Flower.

Bambi: I'll save you, Flower!

Bambi lures the dogs away from Flower and gets them chasing him until Amy saves him.

Bambi: Thank you, Amy!

Amy: You're welcome, Bambi!

Bambi: Just curious, Amy but, why is your nose shaped like an upside down triangle?

Amy: My dad's nose is shaped like an upside down triangle and my mom's nose is shaped like an oval. I have my dad's nose and my brothers have my mom's nose. It's all about genetics, Bambi.

Bambi: Oh.

Friend Owl arrives.

Bambi: Hi, Friend Owl!

Friend Owl: Hello, Bambi! I see you guys are safe.

Bambi: Yep!

The story ends with Bambi and Amy becoming friends and Bambi, Thumper, and Flower finding each other and Bambi and Faline promising to love each other as long as they're alive.

THE END.


End file.
